


I See a Sweet Life

by tommygirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets distracted on date night and Pepper is not too pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See a Sweet Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janus_74 (tanner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanner/gifts).



> Happy holidays! It's been awhile since I've written Tony & Pepper, so I hope no cool characters suffered from my lack of practice. Enjoy!

“Are you kidding me right now?”

Tony looked up from where he was tinkering with a new suit design to find Pepper tapping her foot and glaring at him. He wiped his hands on his pants and jumped up. He said, “Hey honey. I thought I was meeting you at the restaurant at seven.”

“It’s after nine, Tony.”

“No, it’s not. I told Friday to-“

“-and you’re working on a suit. Why are you working on a suit?”

“I had an idea for getting more power into the blasters without sacrificing how long the suit would be functional. Figured I should do it before I forgot,” Tony offered. He stepped into Pepper’s personal space and wrapped his arm around her waist, offering her an apologetic smile before he kissed her.

She pulled back, lips pursed in anger, and said, “You really aren’t going to retire, are you?”

“Rhodey uses the suit, Pepper. If I can-“

“-I didn’t ask you to stop. You realize that, right? I just wanted some balance.”

Tony sighed and said, “Except you don’t get balance if I’m an Avenger or Iron Man. You deserve more from me than that, especially after…” His voice trailed off as he got caught up in the memory of losing a grip on Pepper’s hand and thinking he had gotten her killed. He caressed her cheek, reminding himself that she was there with him, perfectly fine and more than a little pissed off. He took her hand in his and kissed it. He said, “…you’re worth more than anything else to me.”

He could see a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She shook her head and said, “Grand gestures and declarations are nice, but I’d rather you show up for our dinner dates.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“You know me, Pep. I get easily distracted, a thousand ideas running through my head at any given minute. I wish I could promise it would never happen again, but I try really hard not to lie to you,” Tony admitted.

That did get him a smile, the kind that tended to push the air out Tony’s lungs and make him wonder how he got so lucky. He kissed her again and asked, “You hungry? I can order a pizza or Chinese.”

“I picked up Sushi on my way back. I might even share with you if you clean yourself up fast enough,” she said, brushing dust and small pieces of metal off his shirt.

“Works for me,” Tony replied. He turned around, glancing at the suit and said, “Friday, let’s run diagnostics on what I’ve done and I’ll review it tomorrow.”

He grabbed Pepper’s hand and said, “All yours for the rest of the night.”

“Good.”

“I’m totally open to being punished if you’re-“

She shut him up with a kiss. All-in-all Tony wouldn’t complain and made a mental note to make sure that Friday reminded him of things. He was so used to JARVIS just knowing these things…he hadn’t even thought to program it into Friday. She pulled back and said, “You’re doing it again.”

“Sorry.”

“Focus on us right now, okay?” she said.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, trying to express everything he still wasn’t comfortable putting into words. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers and said, “You’ve got my undivided attention. I promise.”

She laughed and said, “Not until you shower. You stink.” She pointed toward the stairs to the bedroom and said, “I’ll meet you upstairs.”

“I really like date night,” he replied with a wink. He stayed where he was, watching Pepper disappear into the other room, and thought about everything that had happened in the last few years. He had moments where he missed the suit, wondered what that said about him, but in moments like this, he was sure he had made the right choice. Because he didn’t want anything as much as he did Pepper.


End file.
